Hermetic rotary compressors have been known conventionally in which a motor is mounted on the upper side of a compression mechanism and is integrated therewith while a coil spring is interposed between the compression mechanism and the bottom wall of a sealed container (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 1-203688A, for example). In the compressors of this kind, the compression mechanism and the motor are supported elastically for suppressing vibration transferring from the compression mechanism and the motor to the sealed container, thereby reducing noise generated during operation.
The compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open. Publication No. 1-203688A is of generally-called high pressure dome type. In this compressor, gas compressed in the compression mechanism is discharged into the sealed container. In the compressor, an intake pipe for introducing intake gas to the inside of the sealed container is fixed to the bottom wall of the sealed container. The downstream end of the intake pipe is arranged so that the center line thereof agrees with the axial center of the drive shaft of the compression mechanism. On the other hand, an intake passage that communicates with a compression chamber of the compression mechanism is formed in a tubular shape. The upstream end of the intake passage is arranged so that the center line thereof agrees with the center line of the downstream end of the intake pipe, and is inserted in the intake pipe. An O ring is provided between the outer peripheral face of the intake passage and the inner peripheral face of the intake pipe.
Further, in the compressor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 1-203688A, a pin coaxial with the drive shaft is provided at the top of the sealed container and is inserted in the upper part of the motor, thereby restricting displacement of the compression mechanism and the motor only to the axial direction and the peripheral direction of the drive shaft. In the compressor, the intake passage and the intake pipe are arranged coaxial with the drive shaft, the intake passage is inserted in the intake pipe, and the O ring is provided therebetween, thereby sealing the intake pipe with the intake passage without preventing the displacement of the compression mechanism and the motor.